A Love Story
by D.Alice
Summary: He was Romeo and I was Juliet. It was as Tyki said: A love between a Noah and an exorcist was never fruitful. He was supposed to be just a doll for me to play, why was he different? When did he became more? AllenXRhode oneshot.


Disclaimer: D . gray – man doesn't belong to me and neither does the song I use here.

Warning: This is an Allen X Rhode fic, if you hate this pairing, scram!!

_**-------Alice speaks------**_

I couldn't resist writing this!! Inspired by a wonderful video of AllenXRhode with the song, Love story by Taylor Swift as the theme. That same song is also suitable for this fic. I've been listening to it from the beginning I wrote this fic until the very end. I recommend if you to listen to that song when reading this.

Note: Text that is in italic and underlined are lyrics. Some are relevant to the story so don't skip it. Especially the last part.

_**------------------------Story start-----------------------**_

_We were both so young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

"Ne~? Where can I buy the tickets?"

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns,_

_I see you make the way through the crowd_

_And say hello,_

The white-haired exorcist in front of me gave me a smile as he stood up to sow me where the tickets can be bought. Who knew, that warm smile was the first that triggered something within me? I detest all humans. They were weak. They were so easily broken. That is why they are perfect to be dolls. My dolls. It was impossible for me to fall for a mere doll.

But he was different, somehow.

His scream echoed in my head. I can't help but smile wickedly, it was a nature of a Noah, but I enjoyed it. He grabbed his bleeding cursed eye as his left one stared at me.

I must have stared back intently with wide-eyes. His gaze was different from all the other dolls I've played with. Instead of agonizing pain, he looked at me with… was that compassion?

"I'm a Noah. We are the superior humans. Different from your false apostles of god!"

He didn't deny that. I encircled my arms around his body, wanting to feel the fear stuck within this newfound doll of mine. His body didn't shake with fear though, I narrowed my eyes, thinking that this doll was defective in some ways. Why wasn't he hurting me? All the apostles of god I captured tried to kill me when I was in their range of attack. I was about to rip his heart there and then, this doll was no fun at all.

But then he raised his innocence. I smirked.

"Attack me." Finally, he was acting like all the useless dolls. However the attack never came. He didn't lower his weapon at me. I released him at that moment and stared at him. His grey orbs were staring hesitantly at me.

"I am a Noah. An ally of the Earl, your enemy." He still didn't attack. I wanted to destroy this doll there and then but I didn't. Instead I lowered his weapon and let it graze me.

He was shock at my action. There, I smiled again when he acted as all the other dolls did. I regenerated, and all the while waiting him to look disappointed that I didn't die. But instead, he looked relief when he saw I was fully healed. He didn't act like any of my other dolls.

"Let's play some other time, Allen~"

I decided that this new doll was interesting. He intrigued me more than the predictable others.

And that was the beginning.

… _little did I know._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

After hearing that Tyki would be the one taking care of you, I knew there was no chance you'd survive. That was supposed to be confirmed when Tyki reported to the Earl that he destroyed your innocence. I wasn't sad that you were no more. I just felt unhappy that Tyki gets to be the one playing with the doll that intrigued me, and he gets to be the one who breaks that same doll. That was all.

That was what a Noah supposes to feel towards just a mere false apostle of god like you, Allen.

But when you came back and fought the Earl. I was surprised yet again but then I was gleeful that the doll I was interested in, was still working. After that with Tyki, I decided that we'll play again and this time I get to break you.

When you entered the room, I can't contain my excitement, no doll had me this excited before. I hugged you so tightly upon your entrance, and before I know it, I pulled loosen my embrace around you and kissed you.

The others shocked reactions ranged through my head and I opened my eyes only to find that you were looking back at me with a stunned face. You weren't disgusted at all.

I giggled and ran back towards the table, seeing my favorite doll surprised face was so cute.

"You like that boy that much, Rhode? You've only kissed the Earl," Tyki remarked.

That was true. "I'm not giving you one Tyki~"

Swinging my legs beside the table, I thought it through, what Tyki had said. I've never kiss anyone else other than the Earl… Only the Earl deserves my affections that was how it was supposed to be, but now, Allen, a mere exorcist doll could also receive my affection.

Looking back, I didn't mean to kiss him. My body just reacted and he didn't push me away either when I kiss him. Does that mean Allen Walker likes me back?

I hugged him and rubbed my face against his cheek. He didn't budge away from me and all the other exorcists just looked at us, strangely. That was all I need to confirm. I was in love with my own doll, an exorcist named Allen Walker and it appears the same for him too. I was so excited, never had I felt such feelings before, now I won't feel bored ever. A doll that I can play with forever and he won't mind.

Just when I felt that this was the best thing that had happened since I became a Noah, Tyki spoke.

"There, there now Rhode. Can you please let the boy go?"

Allen looked at me, awaiting for my answer. I smirked, "No way TYKI!! I love Allen!!" I snuggled more towards him, again he didn't resist. I chuckled at the glee I was feeling.

"*sighs* Rhode, a love between a Noah and exorcist is never fruitful you know." He pointed out to me.

That was true. I love Allen but I am a Noah and Allen is an exorcist. We were practically oil and water…

It was impossible. From there things took a turn for the worse. You made me lose a family, for as much I love you, a family means more than that to me. I was angry at you, I attempted to killed your friends and I even made them fought you. I made you suffer and suffer until someone stabbed me from my dream world.

After your bookman friend burnt me off, I gave you a last message that only you understood.

"Al…len…" with the last bit of my burnt body, I tried to convey words but before I can complete it, I became merely ashes before your eyes.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

I didn't know if you still felt the same way to me after I tried to do all those things. I didn't regret doing them but I wanted to know – do you still love me?

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

When you were healing up in the infirmary room back at the Black Order, I used a door to peak into your dreams.

"I was waiting for you, Rhode."

My eyes were wide with surprise when you pulled me into a tight embrace as soon as I stepped into your mind. I didn't know how to react, even more when I felt your hot tears dripping to my face.

"…Allen?" I was unsure. How was I supposed to react? Never did my dolls ever cried for me. None of them ever hugged me first. I was the one pulling out the first moves not them.

"I'm so sorry," You kept weeping, burying your face into my think navy hair, "I thought you'd be mad at me forever. I waited for you here, wishing you'd come." I remained silent; did you really love me this much? You continued, "I'm glad I did, and I'm even gladder when you came, Rhode…"

"If you hadn't come, I would have never awakened from this place until you did," I blinked. You really do love me, don't you Allen? I pushed his body away from me lightly as I looked up into his red-eyes.

He really is different. All the other dolls would have been mad at me for trying to kill their friends and even trying to break them. However, Allen, he was apologizing for making me mad, he didn't even lash out at me for trying to kill the other exorcists or even to kill him myself.

"Rhode, I'm so sorry. I really-" That was enough, he really loved me sincerely from his heart and this was what I needed wasn't it? I pulled him closer and gave him another kiss.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

I watched as Tyki danced with the ladies on the dance floor. It would have been nice if you and I could waltz together like that too Allen… but it was not meant to be. Our relationship must be hidden or the Earl might disagree and even more, the Order would kill him. Though, things couldn't go any worse than this, right?

It seems we wrong. The Earl took us out into a meeting at the garden, and this time, I was with Sheryl, my foster dad (you had one too, right?) and there, another truth was discovered.

**Allen, you are the fourteenth Noah. The traitor to the Noah family.**

I must look sad as Sheryl was looking at me worriedly. He could sense my affection for you, Allen. It was that strong already.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

This was beyond what I imagined. For the second time that day, I entered your dreams. But you weren't there. I stood there all alone, waiting for you to be back.

When you finally came back, I told you the whole truth. You looked away, you can't see me in the eye.

"I know Rhode. I've seen the signs already,"

The thought of the fourteenth Noah replacing you was beyond me. You stayed longer at the dream world this time with me, since you were badly injured at the real world. I asked why but you didn't answer until when you were about to return to the real world.

"The Earl attacked our HQ. He tried to take back the akuma plant but we managed to destroy it. I was almost taken, Rhode. I'm surprised you didn't know."

Of course I didn't. After the news about you being the fourteenth I immediately went to this world and never went back out until even now.

No sooner, my family found out about us. The Earl was cross at me, for not only loving as exorcist but also a traitor.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

I tried to contact you but you were never present when I entered your dreams. Did the Order found out about you too? Or did you just stop loving me anymore?

Even after the Earl and my father stopped lecturing me about my impossible love for you, you didn't show up. As days passed, I can feel my chirpy attitude fading away, I needed to see you but you never come.

What happened Allen?

_Oh oh I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

That day, I went out with Tyki and Jasdevi to buy some candies. After meeting you, all the other humans seemed like crumpled dolls now, even before I break them. Tyki was giving me worried glances when I didn't even smile after buying dozens of lollipops but he knew he can't do anything about it.

"Cheer up brat! There's a lot more exorcists where he came from!" Devitto yelled when he got irritated that I still didn't smile.

"Yea! You can have a new doll anytime!" Jasdero continued.

They didn't know how much it meant. They didn't see what I see in you. I got a little hot-headed suddenly. I turned around to face them and threw all the lollipops at them angrily.

"Shut up!" I cried, trying to fight the tears in my eyes. Allen, you were the first doll to make me cry like this, the first doll to make me want to see you so badly, the first doll that managed to capture my heart.

Why weren't you coming to see me??

"You shouldn't waste your favorite lollipops, Rhode…"

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

I looked towards the source of voice and you didn't know how torturously happy I felt when I saw you. I didn't waste any time as I clung myself onto your neck.

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting all the while!!" I cried onto your shoulders, I can't fight the tears of happiness after all. "You stupid!! I wanted to see my favorite doll all this while! I was so lonely and bored without my favorite doll with me! Without you with me, Allen…"

"Forgive me Rhode…" I looked up into your eyes with confusion when you gently release my grip from your neck and you put me in a fairly reasonable distance away.

Didn't you love me anymore Allen? You've never pushed me away like that. What happened?

That was when I saw Sheryl standing behind you and beside him was the earl in his human form. Tears welled up in my eyes again. No. No. The Earl took you all along?

Are you leaving me Allen? That unvoiced question remained that way when suddenly you knelt down before me. I stared shock when you pulled out an object.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

In the end, it all turned out to be a wonderful wedding. The exorcists and Noahs called out for a temporary truce for the peace of our minds but I had to laugh when you told me to threaten a certain inspector so that he'd allow the truce.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

_**------------------------Story End-----------------------**_

_**-------Alice speaks------**_

Sorry, if it was not as good as expected. I'm verrrryyy bad at romance but as I said earlier, I can't resist writing this. ^^" I'm so sorry if this was a waste of your time. –bows apologetically-


End file.
